The Call of Good or Evil
by Flowers of the Moon
Summary: If you were given a choice between devoting all your power to ultimate Good or ultimate Evil, which would you choose? The answer may not be as easy as it seems...
1. He is Coming

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are J. K. Rowling's. NOT MINE! Anything you see that you don't recognize is mine. Happy Days!

AN: This is an idea i came up with a while ago. I hope you like it.

The Call Of Good Or Evil

By Magee

Chapter one: He is coming

"Morning, Sleepyhead," Marilynn Weasley said to her auburn haired daughter as she walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' mum." a sleepy Emily replied. 

"Don't look so gloomy. Summer vacation just started. I figured you'd be jumping for joy."

"Yeah, great, summer holidays. What should I do, go swimming, take a walk...Oh I've got it! Why don't I do schoolwork! I'm sure that'd be loads of fun."

"Emily..." The tone of her mother's voice was enough to chase away any remnants of sarcasm the soon-to-be sixteen-year-old could find.

"By the way Em, Luke stopped by earlier this morning. He left a note on the table there."

"'Earlier this morning'? Its nine-thirty in the morning and I just woke up. When does that boy sleep?" Emily was definitely not a morning person.

"You know Luke, he wanted to meet your father so he could go work at that Quidditch shop of his. Luke probably has nothing to do now that school's out. And Lord knows his mother doesn't need him in her hair, what with the other five children callowing about. Reminds me of your Aunt Molly. Poor dear, at least hers are almost all grown up. Mrs. Deccers has three under the age of eight. Like that's not a handful."

"Well at least Luke has some free time." Emily said as she joined her mother in the garden. 

"You know you have to have this training, Emily. Things just wouldn't be safe otherwise. Especially now that..."

"Now that...what"

"Nothing. So, what does the note say?"

"Don't you think that's my business, Mom?"

"Oh well, that's all right, considering I read it earlier."

"Mom!"

"Just be back by ten as usual, dear," Marilynn replied as the doorbell rang. "Oh, that would be Miss Grey. Early as always."

"I'd better go get my things. Come in, Miss Grey!" Emily shouted as she passed the door heading towards the stairway.

"Emily, wait! I need to tell you and your parents something."

Emily turned and was surprised by the look of urgency on her teacher's face. 

"What's wrong?"

"What is it? Do come sit down. Would you like some tea?" said a concerned Mrs. Weasley.

"I would love some, Marilynn, but I am afraid there isn't time. Where is Andrew? He should be here. I need to speak to all of you."

"I'll call him. Emily, get the tea." Mrs. Weasley walked over in front of the fireplace. She threw some powder into the flames and yelled "Andrew Weasley!"

"Yes, what is it, 'Lynn?" Mr. Weasley's head replied from the flames.

"I need you to get home. Miss Grey needs to speak to us."

"What is it? I really shouldn't leave, we just opened..."

"Let Luke watch the bloody shop!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, her impatience uncommonly getting the better of her.

"All right, I'm coming!" His head disappeared. A moment later he came walking out of the fireplace. The middle-aged man wore dark blue robes. His red hair, though thinning, was still pronounced upon his head. His light green eyes wore a concerned look behind his glasses. "What is it?" he asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. 

"I received an urgent owl from Albus this morning," Miss Grey said, taking a deep breath.

"What did it say?"

"He's coming."

"Who?"

"Lord Voldemort."

AN: How's that for a cliffie?

please review!

luv ya-

magee


	2. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are J. K. Rowling's. NOT MINE! Anything you see that you don't recognize is mine. Happy Days!

AN:Here's chapter two!

The Call Of Good Or Evil

By Magee

Chapter two: Leaving Home

"My dear God," Mrs. Weasley breathed, clutching her heart.

"But...but...you-know-who? How...joking...no way."

"Andrew, you know Albus wouldn't kid about this. Now, we must take immediate action." Miss Grey said with an air of forced calm. 

"What should we do?"

"I would advise you to move back to England."

"Back?!? Jesamyn, you know the reason we moved here to America in the first place was so that Emily would be away from the Dark Side. What if they found out that she was the next Lenoxa? And now that You-Know-Who might come here you want us to go back? You can't be serious." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Marilynn, I know the risks. But you knew the risk when she was Discovered in the first place. Otherwise you wouldn't have agreed to have her trained. Now, Albus thinks that she will be much safer if she were closer to the workings of the Order. She will attend Hogwarts and she will be perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe? We thought she would be perfectly safe here."

"So did I. But the situation has changed."

"Wait," Andrew seemed determined not to believe this, "how do we know he's coming?"

"The Order has their spies. Now, you must believe me."

"Okay, I agree, she might be better off closer to the Order, but what about her training?"

"It will continue. I have accepted a job at Hogwarts so I can remain close to her. You must act quickly. Albus has arranged for a house to be rented to you in Hogsmeade. However, it won't be ready for you until the middle of August. Do you know of anywhere you can stay until then?"

"I can talk to my brother. They own a house near Ottery St. Catchpole. I am sure they'll let us stay with them for a few months."

"Good. You need to contact them immediately. Wait, do they know about Emily?"

"Arthur and Molly do. I'm not sure about the children."

"Good. They need to know the extended risks of taking you in. Floo them now. Marilynn, gather any necessities you will need for the next few days. After several days have passed I will have the rest of your belongings sent to you."

"All right. Emily, go get your things." Mrs. Weasley said as Mr. Weasley went to the fireplace. Emily just stood there, looking dumbfounded. "Emily?"

"Do you mean that we're moving because You-Know-Who might come after me?"

"Emily, you know what occurred fifteen years ago. Do you honestly want that to happen to you?"

"No."

"Then you must understand that this is happening for your protection. We are only trying to keep you safe."

"Okay. But, what-"

"Emily, we'll answer any questions you have once we are in England. Now is the time for action." Miss Grey said with a slight air of impatience.

"She's right, Em. Now go."

"Yes, mom." Emily ran up the stairs to her room. She hurried over to her closet and threw open the door. She dragged out her school trunk and threw it open. She ran over to her dresser, and emptied two drawers into her trunk. She then went to her bookcase and quickly picked out her favorite books, both muggle and magic. She threw these into her trunk on top of her clothes. She slammed the now full trunk shut and walked over to her desk and grabbed her wand. she stuffed into her pocket and grabbed the handle of her trunk. She picked up the cage of her owl, Martin, and headed back downstairs. 

She walked into the kitchen. Her father had knelt down in front of the fireplace with his head in the flames. As she set her trunk down with a _klunk_, her father withdrew from the flames. 

"Arthur is out at the Ministry. Molly's in though; she says the children are outside. Now seems to be the best time to go." 

"Good. You best be off, then. Don't worry about anything; I'll take care of it. If you have any questions between now and the time I see you again, just owl me." Miss Grey said as she ushered them all toward the fireplace. 

"Right. Emily, you first," Mrs. Weasley said with the carriage of a loving mother.

Emily took a pinch of dust from the flowerpot atop the fireplace and took a deep breath. She took a last look at the place she had called home for the past thirteen years, shouted, "The Burrow!" and was wisked away by the bright sheen of emerald flames. 

AN: interesting? i hope so...

what's a 'Lenoxa'? you'll find out...

please review...

luv ya-

magee


	3. The Stuff of Legend

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co. are J. K. Rowling's. NOT MINE! Anything you see that you don't recognize is mine. Happy Days!

The Call Of Good Or Evil

By Magee

Chapter 3:

Emily fell out of the fireplace. She looked up from the floor into the face of Molly Weasley.

"Emily, my dear, how are you?" her aunt said smiling.

"Aunt Molly!" she was scooped up in a hug, "I'm fine, thanks."

"Best back away, dear," Molly said, withdrawing from the fireplace. "Your parents will be coming through."

Sure enough, Marilynn came rolling out of the hearth next. 

"'Lynn!" Molly came forward and helped her to her feet.

"Molly! I can't thank you enough for letting us stay."

"It's nothing dear, nothing. Oh, Andrew!" Molly said, turning to her newest arrival.

"Molly," Andrew said, giving his sister-in-law a gigantic hug. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, dear, fine. Would you like me to call Ron and Ginny in? They're out in the garden."

"I think that would be best, Molly." Andrew sat down at the kitchen table and took a deep breath. Molly went to the door and called outside. 

"What is it, Mum? Oh, Uncle Andrew, Aunt Lynn, Emily! What are you all doing here?" Ginny said as she walked in the door following her brother, who started when he saw the new arrivals. 

"They are going to stay with us for the summer. Now best get settled in. Ron, Gin, will you please help Emily get her things upstairs? You'll be staying in Ginny's room, dear," she added to Emily.

"Wait," Emily said as Ron made to grab her trunk. "Aren't we going to tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Ron asked struggling with the handle of the trunk.

"Emily-" Marilynn said warningly.

"Mom, they should know. If we stay here they could be in danger!"

"Why would we be in danger?" Ginny asked, staring around the room at her extended family.

"Because, I-"

"UPSTAIRS! Now! The both of you!" Molly shouted, pushing her children toward the stairs.

"Mum, I want to know what's going on!"

"No! This is no concern of yours! Upsta-"

"I AM A LENOXA!"

There was a sudden, deafening silence.

"Your joking."

"No, Ron, I'm not."

"But," he said, looking about the room, "Lenoxa are just legend, fairy tales. They aren't real."

"Yes, they are. I can prove it."

"Emily-"

"Mom, it's nothing big, I won't hurt anything. I promise."

And with that Emily closed her eyes. There was a sudden stillness in the room, as if the very air was waiting for something to happen. For a full half a minute nothing moved. Then a breeze whipped through the kitchen. This wasn't an ordinary breeze. It was colored wind. This pale blue apparition swirled through the air until it came to a rest before Emily. She languidly breathed in and absorbed the wind. She slowly opened her eyes and stared around the room, as if seeing it for the first time. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. Her eyes were pale blue orbs, very unlike their natural amber brown. Emily continued to stare around the room, as if looking for something. Her eyes alighted upon the trunk Ron had half a hold on. She extended one hand and beckoned. The trunk lifted into the air (with a gasp from Ron) and paused before Emily, still in midair. She waved her hand in front of her and the trunk slowly began to spin. It spun faster and faster until it was just a blur. Then she stopped waving her hand, and the trunk fell with a clatter to the floor. Emily once again closed her eyes and exhaled. The blue wind seemed to seep out of her. The breeze flew out of the open window. Emily opened her eyes, blinked several times, smiled and said, "I guess you could call that the stuff of legend" She shrugged, picked up her trunk, and, walking past a stunned Ron, proceeded to carry her things to Ginny's room. 

~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~~~~*~*~*~*

AN: Hi there! sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been sorta busy. I just reread the fifth book for the third time, and realized several things i didn't notice at first which means I'm going to have to change a few things for this story. Thanx to my two reviewers!

****

Merusa- Thanks! I luv your story! 

****

Christiana Aisling- Thanks! Sorry about the chap. length thing; I am new at this sorta thing and I just stop it where it feels right. Your story is great!

luv magee


End file.
